Love & Lucky
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: The lively night club keeps the blond woman in high spirits every night as she searches for what she thinks she once lost, having fun on the meantime. M. (It works as a continuation of my story Warmth)
1. She has a dream

Alright :D So this is my new proyect. It's somehow related with Warmth, another one of my stories. Those who read it will understand some things better than those who didn't ;) but it's alright. I think it's not going to affect the others too much.

I wish you like it! Please review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Lucky<strong>

Flip, flip, flip, flip.

The flipping of that valuable green paper resounded in the dark and lonely alleyway, but, as the blond was the only one there, she was also the only one to hear it and enjoy the feeling of having money in her hands. Her long fringes reached her waist and brushed her low back's bare skin in between her carmin low-cut shirt and her elegant and short black skirt with embroideries in red thread.

'I still need a bit more to pay this month's rent' she thought as she moved her gaze up and looked at the few stars that could be seen in that slightly big town.

It would soon be five years since she had arrived there and stayed. Her life was comfortable, she had a good job and knew a lot of people. But the best part of it all was that she could continue trying to fulfill her dream...

Suddenly a plastic bag rustled and she became cautious as her orbs locked on the direction of the sound. Unaffected by it's repetition, she folded the money and squeezed it into the safety of her big breasts, where it sank and hid.

She took each step with practiced elegance, not needing to look down at the floor to make sure her high hills didn't got stuck in one ot the cobbled street holes. She had no doubts the sound had come from the wall to her right, and so took steps in a circular way to be in front of the 'thing' but with a safe distance before her.

If we are gonna be at least a bit blunt in this story, then it's true that the blond beauty was surprised when she saw the young man sitting there, looking completely drunk. And to be MORE blunt and sincere, it's also true that she checked him out upside down and made notes in her head noticing his pink short hair that was too nice a colour to be dyed but who the hell can be born with pink hair, his hinted past average, great body underneath the clothes, which were nice but casual and probably selected after doing lots of thinking or maybe he had a natural talent with them and took only the ones he liked, and his perfectly angular chin with tiny pink hairs growing along his jaw line, assuring the pink colour is not dyed, accompanying his nicely shapped nose, not so ellegantly closed eyes and neat, thick eyebrows. Pink too. I'm not gonna be as blunt as to tell you what other hairs she thought of next, wondering if they were pink too, but I will tell you she wasn't reluctant to find that out.

The 27 years old woman continued staring, becoming confused as she noticed the man's lack of booze smell. She ducked and moved closer, sniffing the air around him. Nope, no booze smell. Then?

She suddenly noticed his eyes weren't actually closed but focused on the floor, making it look as if they were shut. Although, focus wasn't the right word as he seemed to be somewhere far away inside of his mind. Her own eyes became a bit dull as she noticed the tray of now almost dryed tears down his cheeks and his bloodshot eyes.

She knew this too well. The night is the perfect hideout for those who suffer and the night is also the perfect place for those who search. And the fact that she's now searching doesn't mean she hasn't gone through the suffering too.

The blond woman looked at the sky from her duck position in front of the man.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked looking back at him and smiling sweetly. She has always been compasive and she herself prefers being accompanied when she suffers so maybe he wanted that too.

The young man blinked once and slowly moved his gaze up to stare at the blond woman around his age with a small gleam of light iluminating his eyes, but it was almost unnoticeable. There was something terrifying darkening his gaze and she identified it immediately.

Her own gaze became sadder and she silently sighed before smiling with such sweetness and sympathy that the guy's head started to move up to stare at her more comfortably and, also, more openly, so openly the woman would have laughed if that sad feeling hadn't been crawling inside of her heart.

She couldn't erase the smile that had appeared on her face as she waited for the guy to respond, but he never said anything nor did he try opening his mouth to reply but resolved to continue staring. She looked at him again to make sure he was at least physically alright and didn't find injuries or wounds. She smiled to herself and then brought her arm forward and placed it on the man's arm.

"Come on in, okay? I will keep you company," she offered looking him in the eyes.

The man looked down and gave her a small nod, so she grinned toothily and helped him stand. She led the way through the only door in the narrow alleyway holding the man's hand. "This is actually the back door and the staff area, but it's alright as long as you are with me," she explained happily. They kept passing by closed or ajar doors as the beauty walked through the corridor iluminated with subtle lights and pleasure moans heard clearly from at least three different women. The blonde chuckled as she continued walking with the guy right behind her, "these girls are already having fun!" she said, laughing quietly to not disturb them.

They reached the end of the corridor and the woman opened an slighly red, beautiful door and went in with the man. "Welcome to Love & Lucky!" she chanted excitedly.

A big room, subtly iluminated just like the corrider they had come from, stood before their eyes. Music filled the air as well as a strange scent of different perfumes and various alcoholic drinks. Men were the only clients and all the staff were women.

She led the man to a table with fluffy violet sofas and he sat. She sat right next to him, closing in his personal space, and ran her slim finger down his toned arm as she let go of his hand.

"You don't need to order anything to stay, you're my guest tonight, but if you want anything, just ask me," she said curving her rough painted lips in a more sexy than cute smile. She stood up and started walking towards another table where they were calling her, but she stopped some steps away and turned her upper body to the young man once more. "That something can even be me, budy," she seductively said, "so enjoy your night!" And with that she was gone to another table.

Every night in her life is lively. The work each girl's gotta do isn't estressful and they can even decide what things they want to do and what things they don't after working in the place for a while. The drinks have been taught to each of them by the chefs and they are all pretty accustomed to recieving the clients and responding to their demands. Caresses, kisses, hugges, pleasure, groans were everyday things for them and a natural way to make money. There are girls that give all of them to everyone asking for it and girls that don't give any away to the clients, after all, they barely know them...

And she... has a dream.

Her only dream, the one so precious to her...

Is to have a family of her own.

She has gone throw suffering and, this town, this place, this life, helped her to start again and she's grateful to all the people here and the chance this means to her.

Her life will not be perfect until she finds what she's looking for. So she's looking. She decides who to give the special treat and who not to.

Until the day she finds the person that will make her dream come true.

Meanwhile, she will continue to have her fun.


	2. Know your place

_It's been a long time!_

**Chapter 2**

"The nerve!" the beautiful blonde woman thought angrily while walking away from the young man's table and to the one across it, where she had been called. Hell, was she angry! But, come on, of course she would be! She brings him to a warm place, sits him in a table with comfy sofas and even tells him he can get her special treat every man in the building would die for. And?! Nothing! He doesn't ever look interested! She at least expected him to react to her touch!

Sincerely speaking, he was gorgeous, alright?! Completely gorgeous! And, yes, she wanted to have a bite of him, got a problem?

"Seriously, the nerve!," she repeated in her head while sitting on top of one man's lap. The circular table with a big sofa around it hosted five men; three on their thirties and two already past their fourties. The blonde checked her surroundings letting her eyes roam the five individuals, noticing in the process the pressence of one of her friends and co-workers, Sasha Kershob, one of the best kittens of the house.

"Good night, Mr Jones. What a nice perfume you're using," the blond commented while closing her slim arms around the man's neck and moving her head near to breath in. Moving back again, but keeping her arms in place, she looked at the other woman, a dark blue haired female, four years younger than her. "Sasha, dear, good night," she greeted smiling sweetly.

"Good night to you too, Jess," Sasha replied, smiling as well, sitting on another man's lap, letting his hands rest on her waist.

"Jess, sweety," the fourty-something year old man she was hugging called her, "Let me introduce you to my fellows." She followed Mr Jones' finger as he pointed at her four companions and presented them. "This guy right here," referring to the man next to them, a thirty six year old man for what it showed, with dark hair and sweaty hands, accompanied by glasses, "is Edgard. He is a nice guy."

It was pretty obvious that it was the first time for Edgard in a cabaret; he had all the "I'm-nervous-and-this-chicks-are-so-hot-they-are-messing-with-my-body" signs.

Well, there's always a first time for everything.

"Good night, Edgard. It's a pleasure to meet you," the blond woman said nodding her head while looking the man in the eyes. When his cheeks turned redder and a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face, she knew she was doing her job right. _'Little fella, what might you be imagining, I wonder?'_ she thought slyly.

Mr Jones' finger moved to point at the next individual.

"This guy over here, regardless of his looks, is a romantic. Luckily, he's got quite the charisma to support his hopes of having good love relationships. His name is Thomas."

The man was as big as could be. Even while sitting, his height still proved to be worth some merit to his parents and his back, _oh,_ doubled her's far too easily. His facial expression showed seriousness but something in the depths of his eyes greeted her kindly, looking at her as a woman and not a piece of acquirable meat.

She smiled gently at the big guy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica Slovar," she presented herself. The big man's smile in return could have melted ice.

The next man, sitting in front of them with Sasha, neared the thirty three years of age and had an unspoken passion for fashion. Unspoken, yes, but for the sensitive woman's eyes, it was written all over his body. There weren't many guys that age that would care about their looks in the degree that man did.

"This guy is Paul," Jones presented him. The slim man looked her from head to toes, or at least as much as the table permitted him to. It was obvious he was inspecting her clothes. Finally, he smiled sattisfied. "Nice to meet you," he saluted and she did in the same manner.

The last man was Michael. A strange one. The type of guy it's hard to understand. Too quite, with eyes like daggers. Difficult to read. She noted in her head that he would be a hard nutt to crack, but, for some reason, she didn't feel doing so would be the best option.

"Good night, Michael," she greeted him, but the man just stared at her.

"Alright! It's time to start this party!," Mr Jones said and they laughed. The girls started preparing every drink the group asked for and for a while they talked and laughed about everything and anything.

With her mood lightened up, Jessica decided it was time to stop making mister "sexy-and-not-interested-in-you" suffer and pay his table a visit. However, when she stoop up and faced that way, the table was empty.

"Oh, god dammit!," she growled.

"Jess, dear, what's wrong?," Mr Jones asked but she didn't turn around. She was too busy feeling FURIOUS. Paul, who had drank loads of alcohol already, grabbed her by the wrist while saying, "Come on, sweetypie, what's more impuortant than this five gorgeous men?" Then he patted her ass two times. Mr Jones opened his eyes widely and kicked his friend's hand.

"Man, you can't do that to Jessica of all people!," he whispered nerviously.

"What? She's a whore, bro, what'cha saying?," he replied. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, irritated.

Paul was about to continue talking about how they were paying them for that when Jessica turned around and grabbed his chin firmly. She moved his head one way and the other observing him with cold eyes.

"If you did the same job I do, you would have to triple my work hours and do _everything_ and _anything_ just to earn as much as I do. And you would suffer. Suffer from the depths of your heart every minute you postrate yourself to someone you don't even know. You are talking about me and about every woman here as if our lives were pink coloured. However, we've gone through a lot. But, you know the good part?" She sat on top of the man, one leg at each side of his',and moved her waist as close as she could before giving him a sexy smile. He was sweating and couldn't get his eyes off her. She could feel something hard kicking her between her legs, inside his pant and the smile grew sly. She leaned forward and breathed in his ear, making that hard thing react again before saying, "I've been working for a loooong while and I can decide who I want to be with. No matter how much money you have, you won't have me deal with that boner between your legs, sweetypie."

Then she stood up, patted the guy's cheek and left. The five guys watched her leave. Mr Jones sighed and started saying, "that's why I tried to stop you." Thomas and Edgard laughed a bit and Paul was red and quiet. The only one who didn't get in the conversation was Michael. He couldn't stop staring at the blond woman that walked away. Then he noticed he had a hand on his chest...but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>Okay, you might be asking "JESSICA? WHAT?". Try to be patient and continue reading. We all know who she is in Fairy Tail. xD<p> 


	3. You can stay or you can leave

**Okay! Here's a new chapter! hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The blonde smashed her fists against one of the small tables on the staff hall. "Why? Why did he go away?" Oh, she was SO frustrated. Even she wondered why she was giving the matter such importance, but she felt too irritated to let it slip. _'You lost him'_, her mind repeated and her rational part would answer, _'So what? You don't even know who he is!'_

She slumped and whimpered until she was kneeling on the floor. _'Alright, think positive. At least he wasn't on one of this beds banging another girl,'_ a part of her thought. Yeah, that's true. She had checked every bedroom and, luckily, he wasn't in any.

She hit herself. "Ugh... Dammit, It feels as if we were a couple..." she growled depressed, hiding her face in her hands. It took her some minutes but she calmed down and looked at the floor. _'Okay, he was just a random guy and even though nothing great happened, nothing bad did either. Live with it and go on,'_ she told herself and stood up to go back into the bar. However, for a while she couldn't stop pouting.

* * *

><p>The next night, at 3am in the morning, she was dying of boredom. Mr Jones and his friends were in the club again, but teasing Paul wasn't funny anymore. He had too much pride and it would get dangerous soon. She didn't want any trouble with the clients.<p>

She longed for some fresh air away from the cigarette smell, the perfumes and the alcohol, so she went outside through the back door. Once it was closed, she sighed and slipped down it until she was sat on the floor. Then she rumbled her hair. Ah, what was she doing with her life?, she asked herself and looked up. The stars were shining in the night sky and the streets were silent. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

What was she doing with her life? When would she make her dream come true? How much money did she need to live happily? Why had she decided to get it this way? What did she really want? Those were all questions running through her mind, so she opened her eyes to escape them. She was surprised when she did. In front of her was a guy's face, a few centimeters away from her's and staring. She opened her eyes wider, furrowed her brows and frowned, not able to move. The face must have been _something_ because the guy laughed and stepped back.

Pink hair. Just seeing that made her feel _ecstatic_. And that immediately embarrased her, so she talked to try and hide it. "You! The guy from yesterday! What are you... doing here?" In the end, she blushed.

The man looked at her and smirked. "What? You missed me?," he asked making her jaw drop.

"AS IF!," she shouted in return and the man started laughing.

"You're weird," he stated.

"YOU are the weird one! You left yesterday without saying a word and appear today out of nowhere. I thought I would never see you again!," she shrieked. Then she gasped and hid her face. She was acting like a kid! Like a young girl in a fight with her boyfriend!

"Oh, come on Lucy, calm down," he said playfully. She rose her head immediately.

"What did you call me?," she asked curiously.

"Lucy. Why?"

"That's not my name. My name's Jessica."

"Yeah, well, Lucy fits you better."

She narrowed her ayes. A few questions were already darting through her head, but she suddenly noticed the guy had been smiling the whole time. He was completely different to the night before. The dark shadow over his eyes had disappeared. She decided to just sigh and let him call her whatever he wanted to as long as he kept smiling.

"And, what's your name, stranger?," Jessica asked.

He held his chin in thought. "Someday you'll know."

Right there she felt the impulse to facepalm. "Well, what are you doing here, Mr... Natsu?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, why not. You can't be the only one to rename me," she stated.

The man laughed. "Where did you get that name? So weird!"

"Whatever! I'm not weird! It's just the name that comes to mind when I see you!" She stared at him feeling confused. "It's... as if it were exactly the name for you..."

The man stared at her seriously for a moment too, but then laughed it off by saying, "And then you say you're not weird!"

"Hmph!" The blond was already regretting the man's good mood. Playful type, huh? What a shame...

She looked at him from head to toe rapidly. Well, he was still hot.

"So, you know, I'm working. I have to go back inside. Want to come...?," she asked, standing up and grabbing the door knob.

"Nah, too hot there," the guy immediately answered crossing his arms. She looked at him for a second, shrugged and started turning to enter with an "okay". Suddenly, she saw something from the corner of her eye and a tight hold on her wrist pulled her backwards.

She hit the man's chest with her back and looked up into his face. Had that just now been desperation in his face? It lasted a second so she wasn't sure, but what else could it be if he was retaining her now?

She smiled coily. "And you say I'm weird," she stated triumphant. The guy's face didn't change and her smile ended up disappearing. "Hey, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

The shadow from last night darkened the boy's eyes with bad memories and sadness. He probably couldn't speak, but lowered his head to rest it on top of her's while clossing his eyes. She wanted to touch his face, (and was about to do so) when the door in front of them opened.

Sasha stood motionless on the frame with wide eyes. She looked at Jessica. Then looked at the man. Next she checked their hands and noticed he was holding her. Finally, fixed her eyes on the pink hair for an eternity.

Jessica half glared, half smiled at her friend. "He's someone I know, he's not holding me because he's attacking me nor are we lovers and, yes, his hair is pink and stop your train of thoughts there," she said, responding to all of the girl's untold questions. Then Sasha looked at her again, something shining in her eyes, a new question implied.

'_Can I have him?'_ she hoped and Jessica's glare responded _'Don't even think about it'._

The girl was about to pout when she noticed the man had opened his eyes and was watching her. More like, killing her with his gaze. All thoughts of "what a cute guy" went flying out of the window.

She tugged on Jessica's hand nerviously. "Jess, they are waiting for you inside. Mr Jones and the others are acting a bit strange and keep asking where you are. Come in with me, okay?"

Jessica brought the hand to her head and sighed. What did she mean by 'acting strange'? Pf, she couldn't care less but it was her job. "Hey..." she said looking at the man. "I have to go inside. You can enter or you can leave. Come tomorrow and we can arrange a different meeting place, alright?"

The guy didn't speak a word nor did he let go of her hand. She could still see that shadow she knew so well in his eyes so she smiled sweetly. "You will find me here every night, I'm not going anywhere."

The words had the magical effect she expected. His eyes opened widely, no trace of that shadow left, and he grinned before letting her enter.

"I think he's dangerous," Sasha told her first thing after she closed the door.

"I wonder..." Jessica mumbled and looked back as they walked through the hallway full of moans. "Maybe he is..." She put a hand to her heart.

When they reached Mr Jones' table, Jessica discovered what 'acting strange' meant. Three out of the five men were laughing under their breath as they drank, talked or smiled. Paul had his arms crossed and looked away from all them and specially away from her. Michael didn't laught, didn't talk and didn't drink. He had his eyes glued to her and nothing could distract him. His attitude was slightly different from the night before but she couldn't figure what it meant exactly.

"Jess, dear, don't you think we are a great group of people? None of us would want to insult you, right Paul?" Mr Jones said and Edgard and Thomas snickered as Paul blushed and looked away.

"Oh, you're all thinking about that ?" The blonde asked sitting besides Thomas and starting to prepare a drink. "You're a sweet group, don't worry about it anymore."

She wasn't interested in dragging the incident any further. She took a glance in Paul's direction and saw him looking at her surprised but greatful and smiled.

The night went on smothly from that point on and, when the five men left the bar, Sasha and Jessica were at the door to see them off.

Everyone was heading home when Paul took a step towards Jessica.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It won't happen again," he declared. An explosion of yells and whistles broke out from his group congratulating him on finally saying it. He shook his head and sighed, then looked at her again. He knelt down like a prince and kissed her hand gently. "Please, permit me to start again."

The prince type, _oh_.

She smiled. "You can try."

Beside Jones, who was laughing, a very silent Michael stared at the scene with narrowed eyes.


	4. Can't wait

Chapter 4

"Aw, you're so lucky, Jess," Sasha told her while nudging her with her elbow. "Paul's the hotest out of the five. I really envy you." She grinned and Jessica did too.

"You think so? Well, I'll admit I'm enchanting. This was to be expected," she said arranging her hair in an exagerated way. They both laughed.

"You really got him! I envy you too!," a playful voice said from behind them. They turned around slowly and saw a pink haired man leaning against the wall.

The blond huffed. "What are you doing here?," she asked, putting a hand on her hips. Her heart skipped a beat but she wouldn't admit it.

"Wha~t?! You said to come tomorrow and we could go out," he responded acting as if her tone hurt him.

"Wh-?! I didn't say that! I said we could arrange another time to meet!," she shouted altered.

"It's the same thing. You're free now anyways, right?"

"Who says I'm free?!"

The man didn't wait another second to get close and take her by the arm. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, his' serious. Then he grinned and pulled her along as he walked away from the cabaret, unfaced by her neverending cries for help.

Her friend Sasha stood rooted to the floor, the man's evil glare from the night before scaring her out of her right mind.

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay, enough of his rhythm,'<em> Jessica told herself while drinking the latte _he_ had bought her at the cafe _he_ had chosen after basically _kidnapping_ her.

"So, as you wish to do anything and everything your way, I'll follow your example and do whatever I want," she stated, feeling strong.

The man looked at her over his coffee and smiled brightly. "That would be great, Luce!," he replied. Jessica lost her balance and almost fell off her chair. She blushed.

Jesus! He was like Apolo, the god of the sun! So bright he made you want to keep him! She was probably drooling by then when she noticed something. The man was using the same clothes he had the night before, but now they looked fairly dirtier. She thought about how he had been there at the exact time she went out of the cabaret and came up with a guess.

"Where do you live, Natsu?," she asked. He suddenly lost his smile and looked down but didn't answer. She was right. He probably didn't have a home to go back to anymore and had stayed the night in the cold alleyway of the bar. She saw him as a kid that needed protection for a moment and not a grown-up man.

She smiled. "I lost my home when I was seven. My mother died and my father turned cold and grumpy. He decided we wouldn't live in the house she had lived in anymore and one night came into my room without notice and woke me. There was no more love in him. Not then and not from then on. He escaped every memory that house held of her diseased wife and every memory the town held. And I was forced to abandon them too. As the years went by, it wasn't hard to abandon him as well and go on my own road, for years searching a new home."

"That's how you ended up here?" Natsu asked, interrupting her train of thought. She looked at him surprised, then thought and laughed.

"Yeah, that must be it," she replied.

"And have you found what you were looking for?," he continued.

It was her turn to become quiet and stare down at her latte.

* * *

><p>They spent the day together eating, laughing, talking, playing at a few parks, watching a movie and, mainly, having a good time. More than once, dirty thoughts crossed Jessica's mind. She was starting to like Natsu's personality, not only his body. She just wouldn't be able to resist anymore if he continued invading her personal space as if it were an everyday occurence. He would suddenly look at her in the eyes at a five centimeters distance and then back away laughing or put his arm around her shoulders anytime.<p>

'_Do that again and I'll eat you up whole,'_ she promised inwardly, while blushing.

The night had fallen and they were heading back to her work place. There she was, not able to stop thinking about the amount of beds inside the building...

When they finally reached the back door, she couldn't let the chance slip and gave him a seductive smile.

"It has been a wonderful day and I would like you show you my gratitude," she said while locking her hands behind his neck.

The man immediately understood the message, but, instead of taking her to bed princess style, he gave her a dissapointed look. With slow movements, he freed himself from her hold and took a step back. He shook his head once and then disappeared of her sight, leaving her feeling, for the first time in a long while, like a real whore.

* * *

><p>It's turning out to be an awkward story to write, but I've gotta keep trying.<p> 


	5. Dirty

Dirty

- Jess, what's wrong? – Rima asked. She was the house's bartender and a sweet woman. In Japan, they could have called her Yubaba, as she was the oldest woman there and the most experienced one. She was so beautiful and treated everyone with such care that Jessica felt she was a mother to them all. She always felt better around her, but this time, looking at her face, she could only think of all the men she had slept with.

She looked away. She was nauseated. The whole place made her stomach turn that night. The feeling had been growing for a few days since the man she called Natsu disappeared.

- Sorry, Rima... – she whispered before standing up and walkind out the doors. She sighed, held her head between her hands and fell on the floor with her butt. She wanted to run away.

- Someone's looking good! – a playful voice said and, although she knew it was different, she still hoped it was Natsu with some throat problem. But it was just Mr. Jones. His friends were behind him. Edgard was pulling up his glasses with red cheeks and sweaty hands so she figured her panties might have been visible under her short skirt.

She stood up and forced a smile. – Good night.

- Why so formal, dear? – Mr Jones laughed while putting his arm around her shoulders. – We were just talking about you! Let's go inside and have some drinks.

Jessica felt goosebumps from the touch and immediately broke it. – Sorry, I'll have to decline. It's my free night from this point on, - she lied.

- Come on, Jess, come along. You probably don't have anything else to do, - said Paul. His arrogance lit a flame of anger in her. He was pulling her by the hand and she was about to slap him when Thomas released her. The big guy stood between them protectively.

- When a lady says she's leaving, you let her leave, Paul.

The culprit was unable to speak for some seconds. Then he apologised. – Sorry, I won't be winning your heart like this, I guess.

Thomas looked back at her when the others decided to go inside. His eyes said he noticed something was off with her and she smiled warmly. She put her hand on his arm and said thank you. Then he also entered the building. She sighed and turned around to leave. Michael was still standing in his place, staring at her silently. She was taken aback. – Hey... Michael. Your friends already entered, what are you doing here?

The man didn't answer and didn't move. He just stared. She blinked. The man's eyes were strange. She noticed she was holding her breath as much as she could.

Suddenly, he moved his eyes. They moved down slowly, roaming her body's figure full of lust. When he looked back at her, she felt fear. The night seemed darker than ever.

- A-ah... – she stuttered. – I-I'm going, then. Have a good night, - she said, rushing down the street.

Inside Love & Lucky, Thomas looked at the door, realising they were missing one person.


	6. Molester

Molester

Step, _step, _step, _step, _step, _step,_ stop, _stop._

Step, _step, _step, _step, _step, _step,_ stop, _stop._

Everytime she started walking, he would walk as well and everytime she stopped, so did he. It had been a while since they left Love & Lucky (not sure how long that really was as the fear taking over her didn't let her feel time correctly). She had already changed her route home to a different one that wasn't headed anywhere she knew anymore. She figured, if Michael was capable of following her block after block from her job, it was pretty dangerous to let him know her address.

She started walking again. So far, the man had kept his distance but she couldn't let her guard down. As long as he stopped whenever she did, she would be safe.

She let a shaky sigh leave her mouth. No matter where she looked, all the shops she encountered were closed. There was no place to take refuge in nor anyone to ask for help.

Trapped in her lack of future tactic moves, she stopped. She thought for a moment but she didn't know that area of town well.

Like a bucket of water had soaked her wet that instant, she noticed something terrifying. The steps continued.

Goosebumps run all over her back. She could already see the headlines on the newspapers when they found her body in a month or so. She would be like any other victim or sexual abuse by a psychopath. He would use her and kill her or kill her and use her, who knows, the order doesn't matter.

The steps stopped so close she felt when the man behind her let a breath out. A satisfied one because he had her within his grasp. It made her tremble with such violence that her body unfroze and she took off as fast as she could.

She run, turned the corner, run for two blocks and turned and turned again, and she just wanted to lose him and for that night to end. She could hear him following her and she PRAYED he would give up or for something to help her. _Please!_

Turning left on the following corner, she saw a big building with light and headed straight for it. As she got closer she smiled in relief. Of course! Gas stations usually open 24hs!

She rushed in without a doubt. The doorbell sounded like she was about to tear it out with the sudden movement. She was breathing heavily and the shops sales man eyed her suspiciously.

"Sorry…" she whispered while combing her hair back with one hand. She took a look outside. Michael was looking back at her from across the street and she immediately looked away.

She bit her lip, rummaged her hair and headed for the fridges. She rapidly took a yogurt out and went up front to pay for it.

Luckily, many gas stations have room to sit and consumed what you bought. It wasn't her dreamed night, but she figured staying in a 24hs shop 'till morning was better than being raped and killed. She would stay there as long as she needed to.

She sat down at one of the eight tables in silence and opened her drinking yoghurt. She took a sip and put it down slowly. She realized she was trembling and she couldn't lift her head to look out the windows in the shop. She closed her eyes and prayed. She wasn't the kind to do that, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

When she opened her eyes, she got a new idea. Did she have her cel phone on her? She searched her few pockets and found it. She put it n front of her and clicked the unlock button, but nothing happened. She bit her lip. Don't tell me the damn thing chose to run out of battery now of all times.

She put a hand to her forehead squeezing it on the verge of breaking something. She looked up. Was there anybody else there? She turned around remembering the sales man and found a person sleeping on one of the tables. From his back, she could tell it was a young strong man. He leaned on the table with his arms and rested his head on top of them. She immediately spotted something pink and narrowed her eyes. _No way…_

She stood up and walked over to his table. After standing motionless in front of his asleep figure for a while, she sat down with him. The man moved reacting to the sound of her chair, but continued sleeping and she sighed. She didn't know what she preferred; the raping and death waiting for her outside or the face Natsu would do when he woke up to see the "whore" he had been avoiding…


	7. Inmoral

Inmoral

The pink haired man felt a tag on his pants. A hand started moving around in his pocket searching for something. It searched around for a bit, then stopped and started going deeper and deeper into the pocket, getting _dangerously_ close to his intimate parts.

He lifted his head to look at his attacker, sleep weighing his eyes. He saw the blond from the cabaret looking back at him with wide eyes and they stared.

"Please tell me you're just robbing me and not trying to rape me," he said, hopeful.

The blond narrowed her eyes and blushed. She removed her hand as she answered: "I… was doing none of those."

"Then what were you doing?," he asked.

She bashfully looked away. "Searching for a cellphone."

"To steal it?"

"No, you…!," she rapidly snapped, but stopped mid-sentence. "I wanted to use to call the police."

He gave her a confused look. "Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" he asked.

"I wasn't trying to rob you!," she let out exasperated. The she breather out three times to calm herself and tried again. "Could you lend me your phone?," she calmly asked.

He looked at her for a moment and made himself comfortable on the table again. "I don't have one."

She sighed and was about to start complaining about him playing around with her, when he spoke once more. "What do _you_ need the police for, anyway?," he asked opening one eye to see her face. She was taken aback first. The she turned her head to the front with a conflicted expression.

"A man in following me," she declared in a low voice.

"Why?" She looked at the guy as if he had said something completely out of place.

"Why?," she scoffed. "Well, to rape me and kill me, of course!," she stated. The man looked at her with his open eye full of boredom before turning his head away from her.

"Yeah, right, that sounds like something out of a drama. I don't buy it," he dead-panned. She gaped in shock, surprised and furious.

"It's true! What would I do out here so late if I wasn't being followed?! I would have gone home hours ago!," she shouted. He turned his head to her again, her screams a nuisance to his ears.

"Okay. Where is that fictional stalker of yours now?," he asked annoyed.

"He is _not_ fictional," she hissed. "And he's right there," she said turning to look out the window as Natsu imitated her. "Uh…?," but there was no one where Michael stood a while before.

Natsu rested his head on one hand and directed her a look that said "you call that non-fictional?".

"He was there…" she whispered. "Did he leave…?"

He got back in position to continue sleeping while saying, "So, now there's nothing else retaining you here." She stared at him for a while and remained silent, her gaze turning back to the window. After some minutes of not seeing Michael outside, she sighed and stood up. She went up to the shop's sales man and asked if he had a map she could look at. He offered her one and she memorized two possible routes back to her house.

After that, she turned around and walked up to Natsu's table again. She frowned. "You don't know me, yet. And there was another reason to not leave until now."

She left the gas station after those words. When she got near the street, she stopped and turned right and left making sure her non-fictional stalker had left. She sighed and turned right. She walked slowly for some minutes. When she was about to reach the next block's corner to turn left she calmed down. She smiled and let out a breath of relief.

She started singing but a figure coming out of the corner made her swallow her voice back in shock. Michael stood in front of her. She instinctly took two steps back and Michael two steps forward, the same way he had been following the entire time. When she tried to take her third one, she bumped into something.

She looked back to see Natsu, who had his eyes fixed in the man in front of them. Michael looked shocked and gave Lucy a hurt expression. Natsu took a step forward to stand protectively before Lucy and Michael took a step back. Some silent seconds full of tension went by… and Michael turned to run away, disappearing from their sights for the rest of the night.


End file.
